Sailor Moon M: The Return of the Negaverse
by NK-Chan
Summary: There's two new teens at the school, with totally different personality, are they going to cause the Sailor Soldiers trouble in the future, or will be new friends?


I Hello, I hope you will enjoy this story of the Sailor Soldiers.  
  
This story is the first in many stories of this series Sailor Moon M and if people were wondering this is based after Sailor Stars  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, (Wish I did :D)  
  
This Fan fiction exists without the knowledge or consent of the Copyright holders  
  
Sailor Moon M  
  
The Return of the Negaverse!  
  
In a darkened room, a girl was working. She had blonde hair cut head length and looked to be 17 ages of age. Around the room were three stone tables like statues with people lying on them. The three people weren't moving at all, not even the gentle movement of the chest to breathe. The girl got off her chair and walked over to the middle of the room "Oh those that have died too young, Oh those that didn't deserve to die, Come here the souls of those people and let your souls be forgiven as long as you know you have done wrong," The girl said spinning around moving her hand into the ritual poses with three little orbs of light following her hands "Sun Life Restoration," She shouted sending the orbs in the direction of their bodies, after hovering over where the bodies hearts were, the lights went into the bodies. "Now just to wait a bit," the girl said sounding out of breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Queen Beryl was sitting on the throne of the Negaverse, she still looked the same, with the bright orange hair and the black tiara with the green jewel, and her dress was also the same deep purple. And the horns on her shoulders were still there. Just below her was a young man, he appeared to be about 18 years of age, but in the Negaverse his real age would be much higher as an 18 year old would be still in nappies. He had jet-black hair, which was styled into a spiky ponytail that was tired near the end. His icy blue eyes that seemed to say that he didn't really want to be there, He was wearing amour that was silver and black and he was carrying two swords in one of his hands. They were long, silver swords with curves at the end of the blade. The hilts were black, with purple ribbon criss-crossing around it. At the very end were a red big red gem and two black ribbons coming off. "Now my son, you have the training and the power to take the sailor soldiers out, Now go!" shouted Queen beryl, pointing "Yes mother," said the young man, sighing and crossing his arms. "Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha," the evil queen laughed "Mother, if you hadn't spent such a long time laughing like that, maybe the sailor soldiers wouldn't have got the better of you." Said the young man teleporting away  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! I'm late again," Screamed a girl running down the street, she looked about 16 and she had hair up into an odango. Her Name was Serena and she was the leader of the most powerful girls this side of the Universe, The Sailor Soldiers. She was running though the back streets of Tokyo to reach her school before the bell went and the gates were shut. As she was running a Dark haired man stepped into the street carrying a bag full of groceries. He turned his head to see the blonde girl running at a high speed towards him! "No, Serena, Stop!" he cried, he saw her try to slow down, but ended up crashing into to him, causing them and the groceries to go flying across the street. "We have to stop meeting like this," he said rubbing his head "Sorry, Darien, but I've got to get to school, or my teacher is going to kill me!" She said quickly brushing herself off and then started to run in the direction that she had been running in. "Bye Meatball head," he said waving her off "That girl is going to be the end of me," he thought  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now settle down, today we have two new students. Jenna Pelor and Jack Oni. Jenna is from England, but she speaks very good Japanese. Jack is from Osaka, They are both going to be put into 11A I hope you all make them feel welcome," Said the head on the stage. Next to him were Jenna and Jack. Jenna was a blonde haired, blue eyed 17 years old; She seemed to be really happy, with a huge smile on her face. Jack on the other hand appeared to be thinking that he had better things to do with his time. He had Jet Black hair in a ponytail and had blue eyes. "Oh man, how many exchange students! We get too many as it is," said a Boy "Hey, Serena, do you think that they're aliens," Mina whispered to Serena's ear laughing. "No, I don't think so," Serena laughed "Then how about Idols that turn out to be Sailor Soldiers," Lita said laughing also "Some how, I don't think so," said Serena also starting to laugh "Well, we do have a history of getting some very odd exchange students," Said Ami "I guess that's true," Said Serena putting a finger on her chin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Lunch)  
  
"Thanks Lita," said Serena happily taking some rice-balls that Lita had made for her. "That's okay, I know how busy you are with homework, Darien and stuff we can't mention in public," Said Lita laughing and winking at Serena "That reminds me, do we have a meeting tonight?" asked Ami "Yep," said Mina sighing "Arrr, Man, I got detention tonight for being late," moaned Serena, All the girls laughed and then started to move on to different and "more important" topics "God I wonder who the Sailor soldiers are. I've really must find out and soon, well I'll think back to that later. Now, Where to sit, Where to Sit," Jenna thought to herself She finally spotted a place, by some girls, She walked towards them she found them to be 4 girls from her own class. "Hi, Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked "Yeah sure," said Mina happily "So, enjoying life here in Japan?" asked Serena while Jenna sat down "Yeah, it's really nice here," She said, "So do any of you know who the Sailor soldiers are?" She said very suddenly, the 4 girls sweatdropped all at the same time "No," They said at the same time "Uhhhhh, Serena are you thinking what I'm thinking," said Ami "I'm not sure, well she is an exchange student," said Serena "So, how are you selling in at your new home?" Asked Mina quickly noticing the tension "Oh it's fine, we have a lovely new house. Oh yeah! My mum said that I could invite everyone over for a house warming party, It's going to be fancy dress," Jenna said happily " Do you wanna come?" "Yeah sure," Serena said, all the girls (apart from Jenna) put their head into they hands and groaned  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Outside later) "Serena, why did you say that we would go to her party," Said Lita "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Serena whined "Well, We could use it to check of her, to see if she is really part of the Negaverse or some other evil originations that seems to always be around the corner," said Ami "Yes that what I was think all the time, I just thought you guys wouldn't be able to understand it, and so I didn't tell you," Said Serena with her hand behind her head "We soo believe you Meatball-head," Said Amara walking up to the group "Oh hi Amara," said Serena "What are you doing here," "I was in the walking down the pavement out there, and heard you guys speaking, so who's this new girl," "Her names Jenna Pelor," said Mina "And whats going on with her?" Said Amara "Well it seems she wants to know who the Sailor Solders are," said Lita "So, people want to know who we are all the time, not just people that want to kill us," said Amara crossing her arms and leaning against the tree "You have a point there," said Serena "Just watch her for a bit and if she turns out to be evil, kill her," Amara said  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the first chapter of two ^^' I'll upload the next bit next week ok ;) Please R+R 


End file.
